BJ's Shrinking Machine! (SuperMalechi's version)
BJ's Shrinking Machine is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in May 6, 1997. Plot BJ accidently shrinks himself, Baby Bop, Chip, Kristen, Jason and Julie with his new shrinkable machine. So, it's up to Barney, Carlos, Tosha, Robert and Hannah to find an un-shrinkable machine Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Chip *Robert *Kristen *Keesha *Carlos *Jason *Julie *Tosha *Yoshi & His Yoshi Friends Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song (Preformed by Barney, Chip, Carlos, Julie, Jason, Tosha, Keesha and Kristen) #Senses Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Chip, Carlos, Julie, Jason, Tosha, Keesha and Kristen) #Try and Try Again (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Chip, Carlos, Julie, Jason, Tosha, Keesha and Kristen) #Down By The Station (Preformed by BJ, Baby Bop, Jason, Chip, Julie and Keesha) #The Clapping Song (Preformed by Barney, Carlos, Tosha, Keesha and Robert) #Riding in the Car (Preformed by BJ, Baby Bop, Jason, Chip, Julie and Keesha) #Bubbles, Bubbles (tune to: Peanut Butter) (Preformed by BJ, Baby Bop, Jason, Chip, Julie and Keesha) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Preformed by BJ, Baby Bop, Jason, Chip, Julie and Keesha) #Respect (Preformed by Barney, Carlos, Tosha, Robert and Keesha) #Laugh with Me (Preformed by Barney, Carlos, Tosha, Robert and Keesha) #Castles So High (Preformed by BJ, Baby Bop, Jason, Chip, Julie and Keesha) #The Airplane Song (Preformed by BJ, Baby Bop, Jason, Chip, Julie and Keesha) #The More We Work Together (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Chip, Carlos, Julie, Jason, Tosha, Keesha and Kristen) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Chip, Carlos, Julie, Jason, Tosha, Keesha and Kristen) End Credit Music #The Clapping Song #Respect #The Airplane Song #Senses Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney In Concert". *This home video felt like a Season 4 home video, because the Second Era sets are used. This home video also felt like a Season 3 home video, because the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes are still used, as well as the Season 2 Barney doll. *Carlos wear the same clothes in Once Upon A Time. *Chip wear the same clothes in We've Got Rhythm. *Jason wear the same clothes in Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *Julie wear the same hair-style and clothes in Camera Safari. *Keesha wear the same hair-style and clothes in Going On A Bear Hunt. *Kristen wear the same hair-style and clothes in Tick Tock Clocks. *Robert wear the same clothes in Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes in Barney's Sense-Sational Day. *After the song "Down By The Station", BJ, Baby Bop, Julie, Jason, Chip and Kristen get on the train, with BJ as the Driver, Chip as the Fireman, and Baby Bop, Julie, Jason and Kristen as the passangers. Then, BJ starts the engine and drives the train out of the treehouse, until something happens...the brake! And a runaway train scene is used. *When BJ, Baby Bop, Chip, Kristen, Julie and Jason scream about the runaway train, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream as Caterpie is sleeping near her), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Born Again Krabs" (when the Flying Dutchman takes SpongeBob to Davy Jones' Locker), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, Chip's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Chip's 1997 voice, Kristen's scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot cocco), except it was pitched up to +7, Julie's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Krabby), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Julie's 1995 voice and Jason's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was pitched down to -1. *When BJ, Baby Bop, Chip, Kristen, Julie and Jason continue screaming as the train is going more too fast, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Krabby), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Mario's scream from the Nintendo 64 game "Super Mario 64" (if Mario falls off a level), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, Chip's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream because Caterpie is sleeping near her), except it was pitched up to +3, Kristen's scream is the same as Mario's scream from the Nintendo GameCube game "Super Mario Sunshine" (if Mario dies from an messy goopy thing or an enemy), except it was mixed with Kristen's 1996 voice, Julie's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Julie's 1995 voice, and Jason's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the Cyclops), except it was pitched down to -1. *When Chip screams after BJ yells "There's a cliff up ahead!", his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Great Patty Caper" (when SpongeBob sees the brake handle that Patrick broke), except it was pitched up to +3. *When BJ, Baby Bop, Chip, Kristen, Julie and Jason scream as they and the train fall off the edge of the cliff, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Tunnel of Glove" (when SpongeBob and Pearl fall down a waterfall and are flushed away), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "To Save a Squirrel" (when SpongeBob and Patrick fall down the sky and land on Sandy's truck), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice, Chip's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Main Drain" (when SpongeBob and Patrick on the rock fall and land on Squidward), except it was pitched up to +3, Kristen's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Trenchbillies" (when SpongeBob and Patrick fall off a cliff), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Kristen's 1996 voice, Julie's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick fall down a cliff), except it was pitched up to +3, and Jason's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob, Patrick and the Crown), except it was pitched down to -1. *After "Riding in the Car", a runaway toy car scene is used.